MORIARTY, GUILLAM, Master, Slave
by stardiva
Summary: ok  this  is  for  sherringford Holmes.  i  know the  title  is  confusing  but  come read and  all  will  be told.  bet  she  can   see the  meaning  around the  title..  well  sherringford  do  you?


As Peter stood in the middle of the Hotel room, he watched his Boss/lover/ his master, James close the door and come over to his side. The master went behind the slave and put his arms around him. The Master whispered "Take off your slacks and underclothes." Peter wordlessly obeyed this command. He then moved to unbutton his dress shirt as he stepped out of the slacks at his feet.

But then two hands slapped his own away as he heard a soft yet sinister voice tickle his ear as he felt hands running through his hair teasing him. "No No My pet. Master will do that. You are his love slave and your master wishes to play with his slave. " Jim then kissed Peter's neck with soft yet urgent kisses. The master smiled to himself sinisterly. His slave, his beautiful sex slave, was giving his body to him., James Moriarty.

The master soon stripped his slave of his shirt. the young slave's shivered as the cool night air touch his now bare skin. The slave sighed as he felt his master's hands run up and down his bare skin. He moaned as he felt those hands run over his bare torso. "To who do you belong?" The slave responded " I belong to you, my master." The master then kissed the bare shoulder of his slave as he smiled to himself.

The young man was a favorite of his giving himself freely to his master, and tonight was no exception. James lead him to the bed and lay his slave on the bed, and snaped a cock ring on his slave's harding cock .Master then spoke "You may touch your self ready for Master.." The master then hissed in the slave's ear. "But, the slave shall not come till master says he may. Do you understand." The slave nodded weakly and watched his master take off his clothes as he readied his body for his master's enjoyment. The slave's cock burned in desire, and longed to cum but he knew it would not till his master gave him permission. His master then came to him and mounted and entered his slave's body with one thrust. A body that was eager to recieve it. His slave's entrance felt wonderfully tight around his cock as he rode his slave's body. As he did, he spoke praisingly " Yes. Oh yes thats right my darling slave." He ran his fingers through his pet's hair as he kissed him roughly on the lips. The master withdrew from the eager body, as he heard his pet whimper at the loss.

The master rested his body on his slave's and gazed at him as he spoke soothingly 'It is alright my are not finished. You will get your turn." He looked at the young slave's cock which was still held captive by the cock ring. The master stroked it, as his slave again whimper in pleasurable agony. How he longed to be inside his master, to be released from the confines of the ring. Oh, to be able to come as his Master rode him. His master smiled as he whispered " Are you ready to come my little pet." The slave licked his dry lips as he nodded "Yes my Master."

The Master then straddled the slave's body and the young man moaned in pleasure as he felt his Master's body engulf his cock. His master then unfastened the cock ring and whispered in to his waiting ear. " You may come now, my pet. Come for Master." With a cry the young man did as he was told. His body shuddered as his orgasm shot through him as his master again rode him and roughly yet gently caressed his body. The master spoke huskly " Yes, my pet thats it, come my pet,,, come." After they had finished , his master dismounted him and gathered him in his arms .

The master spoke. "Rest now my pet. Rest. You were a good little slave. " The slave smiled as his master kissed his fore head. He spoke "Is my master pleased?" Again his master kissed his lips and gazed at him "Yes, my pretty slave, master is most pleased."

Ok i am sooo not sure about this one but here it is.. this is for my pal sherringford Holmes who gave me this idea... hugggggg... this is sort of a au but a expanded verson of the chap I helped her with in her story ( MOCK THE MAN) kid i hope you like this..

the peter in this is peter Guillam ( benidict's role in the new movie tinker taylor soldier ,spy...)


End file.
